The Lieutenants' Problems
by KeepSmilingItMakesPeopleWonder
Summary: This is a companion fic to The Captains' Problems, same deal, what are the lieutenants problems? Well here are the answers! Rated T for very slight swearing and just to be safe. Please read and review!


**Ok I got a few reviews asking me to write one of these lists on the lieutenants, it was a bit hard, cuz you don't get a lot of information on them but I think I've come up with stuff that fits them (or at least I hope so) Some my double up or sound a bit like the captains' ones but I did my best and I hope everyone enjoys it! ^^  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters if I did...I would probably die of shock.**

* * *

Everyone knows all about the captains' problems, but what about their lieutenants? Surely after hanging around with that bunch some problems must have rubbed of on them? I think so, meet the lieutenants and their problems:

Chojiro Sasakibe:No one knows enough about this guy to SAY he has any problems. But apparently he does have a thing for English tea, which in itself might be a problem.....

Marechiyo Omaeda:This is one lieutenant I never get. He's in the stealth force yet, sorry to put it bluntly, he's a fat pig! C'mon, if ANYONE, has seen him without a bag of chips or some sort of food in his hands please let me know. So I think it's safe to say his problem is over eating. (I also don't blame Soi Fon for hitting him, I would too if he dropped crumbs in my hair)

Izuru Kira:I never thought I would see a lieutenant that when paired with his captain, looks so ironic. Really, I laughed quite a bit when I realised that the ONLY lieutenant that frowns ALL THE TIME, is paired with the captain who smiles the most (albeit creepily...and I suppose Unohana gives Gin a run for his money.....)

Isane Kotetsu:She is very, very tall, she like 6ft somethin, maybe she needs to sleep less*.....

Momo Hinamori: She is waaaayyyy to trusting and (I'm sorry to the minute number of bleach fans that actually LIKE her) a bit pathetic. I mean I found it a bit disturbing to see her so attached to Aizen, it case she's wondering THAT is why he could take advantage of her so easily.

Renji Abarai: This is one of the few lieutenants who seems alright, yeah he's a bit of a hot head, but so are half the characters in the Bleach. The only thing I can't understand is why he's still loyal to the guy who IMPALED him a good 10 times. cough Byakuya cough

Tetsuzaemon Iba: I don't know much about this lieutenant so I can't say too much, but from what I do know.....he's a wannabe, that sounds harsh, but honestly take a look at any manga/anime with him in it and you can not disagree with me (well you could, but....to each his own I suppose....)

Nanao Ise:This is one of my favourite lieutenants, manly for her ability to keep Shunsui's ass in line! The only thing that I really wish would happen, is for her to get over her pride (and the rules) and tell Shunsui that she likes him. (C'mon people, you know it's true)

Shuhei Hisagi:This lieutenant also seems pretty good and there's not many problems that I can see. The only thing is, would he stop fawning after Rangiku and get it over with? Also I'm not sure if he likes her more or her overly large breasts.....

Rangiku Matsumoto:She is a very caring lieutenant, when of course she is not suffocating people to death with her infamous hugs of doom. The only thing I'm worried about with her is her tolerance of sake, yeah sure it seems high, but she sure gets drunk a lot (along with Hisagi and Kira of course) and when that happens her breasts seem to plot against her*.... Also I think if she doesn't start doing some paper work soon, she might find all her sake bottles frozen...(By a certain "adorable" Shiro-chan...)

Yachiru Kusajishi:I think most of the her division is as scared of her as they are of Kenpachi. (With of course the exception of Ikkaku, who just wants to murder the little devil for biting his head) But I think I would be too, especially if I got in the way of her and her sweets....

Nemu Kurosuchi:I always feel a bit sad when I think of her....She's completely, unwaveringly loyal to her captain, who treats her like shit. The only thing I wish I could do is rewire her so she BITCH SLAPS Mayuri to hell and back.

Deceased Kaien Shiba: There is nothing bad I can say about this guy. He was a loyal and surprisingly sane lieutenant who unfortunately had to die and for some reason looks a bit like a certain strawberry.

There you have it folks! The lieutenats' problems. I think it's safe to say that pretty much ALL the officers of the Gotei 13 are officially nuts. (I often wonder why that place is not yet in chaos.)

*There in certain omakes/comics/episodes/shinigami golden cups if you dont get what I'm talking about.

* * *

**Alright, thanks for reading, and if you ask me most of those problems ARE true. Now that you have read it, please take the time to review. Constructive criticisim welcome, but any flames will be replied to in kind. So what you wating for? Hit the green button or I'll stick sweets to you and set Yachiru on ya! **


End file.
